I Am The Walrus
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: LetXMusica; Musica is deadbeat tired, and of course Haru isn't helping.  If only he could just get some peace and quiet...


Tribute 11: I Am The Walrus- LetXMusica

Rant: this is post Volume eleven and Let is in all technicalities and physiognomy, human.

So it's not Bestiality -! I'm still pure! *hisses* puuuuuuure!

All in all, today had been utterly and completely whack.

There really wasn't a better word for it. Bad didn't completely apply and weird didn't seem to cover it all.

Whack seemed like the perfect word, to describe this utterly Fucked up day.

And Musica was _beat_.

Dead tired plus Musica, bad combo.

"Bed…. Need sleep… um, yeah, now…" he grumbled, walking straight past Hebi with a hand that stopped the chattering immediately, and stumbled into his quarters on the _Silver Knights _and collapsed utterly on the bed.

And he didn't move for about ten minutes. Unfortunately he was still wearing all his clothes and his necklace was digging into his chest so he flopped onto his back, magiked the necklace onto the table in his room that usually had maps on it (he had no clue where they'd gone, nor did he have the energy to look for the damn things…) and shrugged out of his coat and kicked off his boots.

"Hey." Let popped out of his wall, Musica jumping a little but almost used to the action.

"Oh dear god, what?" he scowled and looked over at the humanoid before scowling and rubbing his eyes. Well Musica wins the rudest guy in Rave award, shit, be nicer…"no, sorry, what do you need?"

"Someplace quiet. Haru's being too noisy to meditate." Let answered and Musica sighed, nodded and gestured that he sit where he wanted.

"Be my guest." he grunted and flopped back on the bed, facing away from Let.

"Thank you." the Dragon answered and there was a small thump. Musica peeked back and saw Let sitting lotus in the middle of his floor.

He sighed and lay back down.

Shit. I'm never going to get to sleep… me and my frikkin trust issues… it's cause Hebi tries to snuggle, I just know it…

"You look different." Musica commented and Let peeked an eye open, looking at the Silverclaimer's back.

"Just now noticing?" he asked a small smirk in place.

"Nah, I mean, I pictured you different." Musica sighed.

"You sound tired, you should get some sleep." Let suggested, Musica chuckling.

"I _am _tired. Can't sleep though." he turned onto his back, looking over at the dragon.

"Worried?" Let asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Che, no. Mentally incapable." Musica tapped his forehead once.

"Should I leave?" Let asked obligingly and Musica scoffed.

"this is the only room on the ship that's far enough away from Haru to be quiet, go ahead and do your meditating thingy." Musica sighed and Let smirked.

"Dragon Meditation takes three days." he answered and Musica's eyes popped open and he sat up.

"Get out." he pointed towards the door and Let assumed his meditative stance.

"I'm kidding." he stated simply and Musica frowned.

"Then how long are you going to be?" he asked and Let didn't look up.

"Ten minutes at most." he answered and Musica nodded.

"Right…" he sighed and fell back onto his bed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. It was quiet for a while and eventually Musica dozed off.

Let mediated for his allotted time, getting himself back into focus after his earlier clash that day and restoring relative calm. He stood and frowned when Musica didn't say anything. Let leaned over the bed, looking down at the Silverclaimer and then smiled the smallest bit. He's actually a bit cute when he's asleep.

Not that Let likes cute…

And Let covered Musica with his blanket and generally tucked him in.

Musica woke up a few hours later and Let was lying beside him, blissfully asleep.

"Heh, at least he doesn't cuddle." Musica grinned a little, closing his eyes and turning onto his side. Just then an arm threw itself over his waist and Musica blinked.

"Think again human." Let muttered and pulled him closer. Musica sighed and shook his head a little.

"Next time take off your fucking armor before you get in my bed." he muttered and got a flick in the forehead.

"Shameless pervert. You know I don't wear anything under this." Let growled a little.

"Yeah, I know." Musica grinned.

And Let bit his ear.

Ende! Lol… sorry, that last line was an old, old seme-uke joke I made a long, long time ago on a YouTube episode of FAKE… it kinda went like this:

"Sheesh, best way to shut a seme up is to bite his ear; it's a hotspot so he'll probably go into wavles. Then again, Dee'd probably just be ecstatic that he's the seme…"

Yeah, it wasn't very good for a joke but it kind of fit in the episode and I've been doing the ear bite thing ever since. It's like with dogs to show 'em who's boss…


End file.
